noucomefandomcom-20200223-history
Kanade Amakusa/Relationships
Reject Five Chocolat The helper sent by the God to help Kanade with his "Absolute Choice" curse. Although she is his helper, she can't recall her purpose and does nothing but eat and laze around at his home, much to his annoyance. Despite this, he continues to put up with her and allow her to stay in his home. When her memories briefly return, he was amazed at how intelligent and serious natured she really was but when she lost them again after trying to get him to kiss her, he admitted he preferred her that way. In episode 10, it is confirmed that even without her memories she has developed romantic feelings for him and later confessed this to him as Kanade reacted in shock. Kanade was asked by Chocolat to see her as a real girl and asked him how he felt about her. A mission came up and he had to pick which of the three girls (Chocolat, Furano, and Ouka) to confess his feelings. But as a result of choosing the fourth option, he was forced to run away to prevent the consequences as Chocolat chased him to get his answer to her confession. He later admits he likes her as well causing her to blush though not in a romantic way as he saw her as an important person to him. However, she stated she still loved him no matter what, hinting she has not given up on trying to get his affections. Color003.jpg|Kanade and Chocolat's first meeting Furano Yukihira Is Kanade's classmate and another member of the Reject Five, she is hinted to have feelings for him however, she tries her best to hide it by calling him random names or making jokes at his expense. Whenever she shows brief moments of her true self and her views of him, he usually questions it only for her to hit him in retaliation for overhearing her inner thoughts. When Furano found Chocolat clinging to him, she seemed jealous especially when Chocolat asked if he disliked her. However, a mission came up and had Kanade ask which of the three girls he would confess his feelings to, leaving him in a bad situation. Ouka Yuuouji Is a classmate of Kanade and another member of the Reject Five being the first of the group. They get along very well as Yuuouji has given Kanade the nickname "Amacchi" which he doesn't seem to mind. It is shown that Kanade is one of the few, if not the only person who can make her embarrassed, for example, whenever she performs her usual antics of doing somersaults and kicks that exposed her panties, she is completely flustered realizes that Kanade looked at her underwear. This caused her to have problems talking to him the next day, hinting she has feelings for him. He is oblivious to her feelings for him and is always confused whenever she runs off crying which is a contrast to her usual cheerful and adventurous attitude. Despite this he cares very much about her, as in the water park when she is freaked out by a haunted house ride he carries her while she cries even choosing a choice where she can calm down. When she regains her senses, she states she is glad Kanade cared for her in her moment. She soon tells him that although she cannot remember the event in the haunted house, she remembers him looking out for her which left her feeling a happiness that she never felt before which made him blush as they gaze at each other before Seira Kokubyakuin interrupted them. Later on, she and Furano found Chocolat clinging to him, she seemed jealous especially when Chocolat asked if he disliked her. However, a mission came up and had Kanade ask which of the three girls he would confess his feelings to, leaving him in a bad situation as he realized it was no win situation. Color006.jpg Yuragi Hakoniwa Kanade considers Yuragi as his childhood friend from middle school. However, Hakoniwa regards and refers to him as her big brother, much to his dismay as he tries to tell her to stop this habit but to no avail. School Utage Douraku Kanade's homeroom teacher, besides Chocolat she is one of the few people aware of his curse and his reasons for his actions due to having went through it herself. She often covers for him whenever some missions get out of hand however, she will punish him should said missions affect her. Konagi Yawakaze Despite being in two different factions, they are shown to be on friendly terms with one another. Kanade is amazed by her kind and innocent personality usually feeling guilty when his curse involves Konagi, but regardless of this she seems to harbor no ill will towards him. Konagi is hinted to have developed feelings for him after he protects her from a robbery. Her feelings are hinted with her being okay with him staring at her swimsuit and her being worried for him after he was woozy from a roller coaster. In some of his interactions with her, Kanade is often the subject for beatings by her (self-proclaimed) bodyguards. Seira Kokubyakuin Is Student Council President and a member of the Popular Five. Siera seems to be well informed of Kanade's curse and provide him with subtle hints to break it. Kanade was confused as to how she has information on his curse. It was because of Seira that Kanade's reputation saw an even greater decline after Siera stated she liked him after he won a contest against her. Ayame Reikadou She is shown to have major dislike for him while he simply is ignores her because of her arrogant nature. During his third mission, Kanade discovered that her breasts are actually silicone through "Absolute Choices", after she declined his request. Embarrassed by the revelation, Ayame quickly brought Kanade into the locker room to hide from the crowd. She then questioned him as to how he knew her secret. Thinking he meant giving herself to him, she starts undressing as he quickly stops her and says just to say she likes him which will in turn save her secret. She eventually says that she "likes" him while being embarrassed. Other Classmates Because he is unable to tell others about the Absolute Choice curse, Kanade has been labeled the second strangest of the Reject Five. Whenever Kanade performs one of his missions, he unintentionally creeps out the other students after doing some ridiculous stunt. Kanade once questioned his classmates if they hated him and they confirm they do but it wasn't complete hate, much to his dismay. He earned the other students' ire when he associates with popular women like Konagi (whose bodyguards beat him up) and the student council president Siera who replied she liked him. Kanade's social standing further declined when he asked Chocolat how she felt about him and she replied she liked him. On one occasion, he was reduced to hiding from schoolmates and would run whenever they spot him before he ended up beaten when they caught him. Others Daiko Gondou A neighbor of Kanade. Despite the age differences, she is attracted to him as she once stated he resembled her ex-husband. Kanade is often disturbed by her advances and is dismayed when his curse assigns missions for him to associate with her. God Is the deity in charge of telling Kanade about his curse. Initially, Kanade didn't believe he was truly a god but after the latter turned him into a girl and threatened to erase the porn folder Kanade had (even knowing the folder's name), this changed his opinion. Kanade has questioned him over how to break the curse but doesn't receive any new information and is annoyed by the deity's upbeat nature. In their first call, Kanade put his number under the name of "Flippant God" since he wouldn't answer him properly. Family Shirabe Amakusa The mother of Kanade. Kojirou Amakusa The father of Kanade. Category:Relationships Category:Article stubs